Hide and Seek
by bonhamcarterfan
Summary: When Hermione tries to hide from Bellatrix in her own Manor, what will become of the girl when she's found?


Hi there, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me. I hope you all like it! Bellamione FTW!

"Come little one, where've you gone? I don't believe this is the way to treat your betters." The shrill voice echoed in Hermione's ears, as she tried to manage her breathing. She heard the clicks of black high heels tapping through the halls of the mansion. Scraping her sweating fingers at the freezing cold wood under the bed of one of the rooms in Lestrange Manor, she tried to ignore the trembling of her ribs.

"Hmm, you know it's not a very good idea to hide from a Deatheater, muddy," Came the almost distance statement of Bellatrix Lestrange through the heavy oak door, that acted as the barrier between Hermione and her deathly fate.

The shaking girl held her breath as she heard the turn of the brass doorknob. She felt beads of sweat trickle into her brow as the click of heels strutted around the room. Letting out a shuddering breath she tried to silently push herself backwards in an attempt to get away from the heels that had stopped clicking.

Sliding closer to the wall that the headboard stood, suddenly ice cold fingers wrapped around her ankle. She kicked and struggled, whimpering pathetically as she tried to hook her fingers to the planks under the mattress.

"No! Please, stop!" Hermione screeched as Bellatrix dragged her from under the bed.

"Now now, kitten, Bella just wanted to have some fun. But how can we do that if you run away, hm?" The raven-haired witch pulled Hermione from her defeated heap on the floor, and brought them face-to-face. The young girl flinched as the Deatheater bared her decaying teeth and looked her in the eye with insanity. "Bella just wanted to have fun but you're too ungrateful, aren't you?" Bella said pulling her arm back and delivering a deafening crack to Hermione's cheek. Immediately Hermione tried to cover her face with her hand but Bellatrix held her arms firmly as she licked a fallen tear that the newly come of aged witch had shed.

Hermione sniffled as she tried to turn her face away from the dark woman, earning her a hard nip on the nose that sent a painful jolt up her spine.

"Apologise," The older woman said in a tone of mock sadness. Hermione just thinned her lips. "I said, apologise." The dark haired woman declared again, but more firmly. Hermione just stuck out her tongue defiantly, letting her Gryffindor courage seep out again.

"Fine then, have it your way, little one," Bella said as she chucked the thin girl over her shoulder. Hermione balled her hands into fists and pounded on the deathly woman's back as she carried her through the halls of the manor. Hermione tried to claw at the walls as she cried out in fear, tears flowing down her reddening cheeks.

Bella just chuckled darkly as she tossed the girl onto her luxurious bed, locking the door behind her and quickly casting _incarcerous_ to bind the mudblood to the bed. Hermione tugged at her restraints, knowing it was no use she settled back into the plush duvet and pillows that smelt of peppermint, almonds and tobacco. Looking around the room, she saw the amounts of dark wood and lace coverings that spoke solely of Bellatrix. _Rodopholus obviously has another room. _Hermione thought to herself.

However she was immediately brought out of her thoughts as she saw the previously fully dressed Deatheater begin to approach her, clad only in her corset, garter belt and stockings. She strutted to the bed seductively and swung her legs onto it, so she could comfortably nestle between the young girl's thighs.

"Now it's my turn to play, girl. And you're going to follow the rules. Rule number one; call me mistress. Rule two, you are to become my pet and follow my commands. Rule three, you will take punishment given to you properly. Do you understand?" Bella leaned into Hermione's personal space and raked her ruby red nails up her torso. She grabbed the girls face and turned it, to expose her untouched neck, Bellatrix began sucking greedily on the girl's pulse point sending painful pleasure through Hermione. "Do you understand, mudblood? I will not ask again!" Bellatrix shrieked and spat onto Hermione's exposed chest from her long sleeved shirt.

"Y-Yes," Hermione trembled.

"Yes what, little one?" Bella said in a dangerously low tone.

"Y-Y-Yes, m-mistress," Hermione allowed tears to escape again she was so terrified. Bellatrix was so much more powerful than her, so much stronger. She was beautiful and horrible. Hermione felt conflicting emotions and her lip began to quiver.

"Hush, mudblood. I want to play," The dark haired witch stated as she leant in and licked from the hickie she had created all the way up to the shell of the muggle-born's ear.

"You know, you're quite pretty… for a mudblood," Bella declared as she gripped the collar of Hermione's shirt and began tearing it down her front. The young girl felt her nipples turn into hard buds under her lavender bra.

"Please, stop mistress! I'll go back to the cellar, just please don't touch me like this. I don't want to be touched like this. I'll do everything you ask," Hermione pleaded lies through her teeth, she subconsciously knew she wanted this; her thighs could feel the little smears of wetness Bella had made pool there.

"You were already going to do everything I asked, mudblood, you have no choice and I can see in your eyes you want this. Now shut up, or a cruciatus curse will be in order," Bella smirked at the young girl's halt of breath.

"Yes, mistress." The brown haired girl said quietly secretly loving the title she was 'forced' to use.

"Good." Bella continued to lick the girl's neck and over her chin, reaching her chapped pink lips. The pureblood roughly pushed their lips together in a hormonal state of passion, nipping and biting the plump skin. Hermione couldn't help but kiss her back, but when Bellatrix slipped her smooth tongue into the girl's mouth, the muggle-born couldn't fight the moan of pleasure that escaped. Feeling Bella chuckle, she flinched in embarrassment.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush!" Bellatrix said in an oddly seductive voice. She was so manipulative. Hermione just blushed more deeply.

"Come love, let's she what's under here," Bella said, using a small _relashio _to cut through the young girl's bra. The raven witch pulled the pieces apart so she could see clearly the modest size of Hermione Granger's breasts. Letting out a quiet moan of contempt she cupped them and slid her thumb over the rock hard nipples. "Looks to me like someone's enjoying themselves," She huskily whispered into the thick mane of Hermione's hair.

She greedily sucked a pink nipple into her warm mouth and began to purr. She suckled until Hermione was sure the teasing would kill her and that her nipple was going to become so hard, it would hurt. Hermione let out a loud moan of frustration. Bellatrix, getting the point, trailed her smudged – lipsticked lips, down the girl's torso and landed at the waist of her dirty jeans. She smirked as she gently blew a straight line from one hip to another and nipped the bones there. Hermione let out another pleasure filled moan, Bella just giggled and twisted her fingers into the loops of the jeans. Tugging the denim all the way down the firm legs of the woman under her, she kissed the damp cotton panties that were now exposed, inhaling the delicious musk. She then slipped two fingers in the crotch of the panties, which were doing an oh-so perfect job of cover _her_ mudblood's cunt, and pulled them down along with the jeans.

Hermione began to try and cross her legs. Even though she had never felt so good in her life, she was still embarrassed of someone seeing her naked. She could feel her whole body heat up when Bella dipped her fingers into her furry heat and she let out a long yelp of pleasure.

"Mmmm, little one, you are just too lovely. Hasn't anyone touched your gorgeous body?" Bella inquired.

"No…" Hermione felt her face turn a whole new shade of red.

Bellatrix delivered a harsh slap to Hermione's inner thigh, causing the younger woman to wince and feel sweat break out on her back.

"No, what?"

"No, mistress." Hermione completed.

"Good, girl. So are you a virgin or do you like to finger yourself after that Weasel fails to show you what sex is?" The dark woman asked harshly.

Even though Hermione was a little angry with Bellatrix for speaking about Ron like that, she answered simply, "I'm a virgin, mistress."

This elicited a dark chuckle from the older woman, "This'll be even more fun, then. Although, I can already see you're enjoying yourself." She improved her statement with a quick flick of Hermione's clit; the muggle-born gasped in surprise and lifted her hips to the Deatheater, silently begging for more.

With this, Bella dipped down with her lace cover ass in the air, and began furiously licking and sucking Hermione's pussy. The young girl could only groan hoarsely as the well experienced tongue lapped at her dripping folds, she didn't even care that the thin, soft hairs were probably tickling Bella's nose. All she could do was feel. Bella licked and nibbled and fucked her little mudblood with her tongue so well that it was only mere minutes before Hermione began to feel strange warmth in her tummy.

"Bella…" She mumbled groggily. "Bella… Bella… BellaBellaBella. BELLA!" She felt it. A jolt of pure ecstasy filled Hermione to the brim and she screamed the Deatheater's name as if she had never felt anything so good in her life, without her consent Bellatrix smoothly slipped a slick finger into Hermione, she screamed and moaned and gasped as Bellatrix fucked her relentlessly. The most feared Deatheater had just taken her virginity and she loved it; she loved the pain, the pleasure, the shame, but most of all she loved the second orgasm coming along. Forcing her into a high like no other, she screamed again and tensed around Bella's finger as her mistress brought her down from an earth-shattering climax, leaving her panting like a dog.

Hermione's whole world went black for a few minutes and when she groaned, opening her eyes, all she saw was a dripping cunt in front of her face. She let out such a loud moan, that she was sure the elves in the servants' quarters would hear. Bellatrix Lestrange had buried three fingers into her beautifully shaved pussy and was fingering herself furiously, inches away from Hermione's face! She tried to lift her sweat-covered face to get a taste of the pussy, but it was to no avail, she couldn't reach it.

"Mistress, please, may I have a lick?" Hermione couldn't believe the words that had just slipped from her mouth! What had Bellatrix done to her?

The raven witch just arched her back and let her gorgeous black curls flow down her back as she let out a hysterical laugh at Hermione's change in attitude, but suddenly stopped when she tensed over the young girl's body and felt tremors rack her slim frame. Her fingers stilled as she sighed, pulling them out and carefully curling into to the girl next to her. She sleepily used her wand to pull the blanket out from underneath them and brought it around to cover their fatigued bodies.

Snuggling in, she shoved her three fingers into a very shocked Hermione's mouth, like a make shift pacifier and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the girl's muscular shoulder.

"We're going to have so much fun, little one," She said before going into a deep slumber.


End file.
